


Only made for one

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Feeling like he should return his lovers’ hospitality, Mitaka has invited both Hux and Ren to his quarters. However, they don’t respond as Mitaka had hoped and he is upset by their insults about his small, basic quarters.Oh dear. Howwillthey cheer him up?





	Only made for one

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt choice: 
> 
> 20\. Pet Play | Feet | **Threesome** (or more)

Looking around the dingy room, Mitaka felt the heat of shame. He could still cancel this, or reschedule, or relocate, or—

The door buzzed and opened.

“I see I am on time,” said Hux. “Is it just us or are you hiding the rest of the party under your bunk?”  
“Ugh, please don’t mock, sir. Did you ever have to live in lower ranking officers’ quarters? At least it’s not a bunkroom. I’ve made it as nice as I could.” Mitaka scowled at the insult regarding the size of his quarters, and Hux cuffed him lightly across the head.  
“I was joking, Doph. Your quarters are adequate. But why here? Why did you not ask to use my suite?”  
“Because he feels like he’s powerless there,” said Ren, striding in and filling the rest of the tiny room. “Is that it?”  
“Not at all!” Mitaka lied. “I just thought that since I have been depending on your hospitality for some time now perhaps I should repay you both somehow.”  
“Tell you what,” said Hux, wrinkling his nose. “You can afford to accept a little more hospitality. I expect to see you both in my quarters directly.”

Hux pushed past Ren and left. Ren grabbed Mitaka behind the head and kissed him. “Never mind him,” said Ren, with a sneer. “He’s a stuck up ass. I’ve slept comfortably in worse dumps than this, and with far less attractive company.”  
Mitaka sighed and pulled away from Ren. “But?”  
Ren laughed. “See you upstairs?”

After Ren left, Mitaka did the only thing that came to mind. He locked his door, changed into pyjamas, pretended to be out and sulked.

Forty minutes later someone tried to open his door and the curse that came from the other side belonged to Hux. Mitaka wiped his face and told himself that he should hope for the general to go away and leave him to his misery. But muffled voices made him smile:  
_”You’re the kriffing general! Surely you have a code that can override the lock!”_  
_”Shut up, smartarse! I want him to let us in. I do not want to force the door.”_  
_”I bet he’s so-o-o pissed at you.”_  
_”Which part of shut up did you fail to understand, buckethead?”_  
_”Let me. Get out the kriffing way!”_

There was a light tap at his door.  
“Doph?” It was Ren’s voice, louder, as if he was only an inch or two from the other side of the door. “I know you’re there. Can I come in?”  
“Doph?” This time Hux spoke. “If you don’t open the door in the next minute I will assume that you are not interested in pursuing this further. I’m sorry your quarters are not as nice as you’d like but that’s how it is. If you want better, earn a kriffing promotion!”

Mitaka thumped the door release with his fist and the panel slid open. He presented Ren and Hux with a thunderous expression, all set to tell them both to kriff off, but Hux laughed and pushed into the room.  
“Knew you’d open the door if I annoyed you.” Hux pulled Mitaka into a hug. “Well then. We can entertain ourselves here I suppose.”  
Ren closed the door after him and put his arms around Mitaka from behind.  
“Mmhmm. After a heated but productive discussion, the general and I have come to the agreement that, as the insulted party, you get to be the lucky lieutenant in the middle. Unless you’d rather forego that honour?”  
By this time, Mitaka had to cope with Hux’s hands down the back of his pyjamas, massaging circles on his arse and Ren’s down the front, cupping his balls. He found it rather distracting. He opened his mouth to speak and said, “Huh— Mmm.”  
The last sound was lost in a kiss.

Hux held Mitaka’s face and kissed him with unhurried gentleness while Ren stripped. Then Ren held Mitaka and nuzzled at the base of his neck, nipping at the skin over his collarbones while Hux undressed. Mitaka closed his eyes and let his head fall back and to the side, giving Ren an expanse of pale throat to mouth at. Elastex band overstretched and ruined, Mitaka’s pyjama pants drifted down his hips and needed only slight encouragement to slide to the floor. Hux grasped the fabric at the hem of Mitaka’s top and pulled it up over his head. He smiled and stroked Mitaka’s face.

“We thought you’d like Kylo’s cock and my mouth.” As if to demonstrate, Ren rubbed his growing erection against the cleft of Mitaka’s arse while Hux kissed him. “How does that sound?”  
“Oh he’s not sure,” Ren replied for Mitaka. “Doph? Tell us what you want.”  
Mitaka sucked his lower lip and smiled.  
“I want... fuck! Other way around. And I want Kylo’s cock in my mouth. And I want... I want... Uh, Kylo?”  
Ren laughed. “Oh I think I know what you want. I can do that for you if you don’t distract me too much.”  
Hux bristled slightly, but saved it up for later.

Ren flopped over on his back on Mitaka’s creaking bunk, knees off the end and feet on the floor. Mitaka clambered up on top, thighs either side of Ren’s head, and turned to smile at Hux. Hux pointed to Mitaka’s cabinet and Mitaka nodded. Hux brought out a bottle of lube, pulled Mitaka’s thin pillows onto the floor to make space, and perched on his knees behind Mitaka. Hux eased a lubed finger into Mitaka’s entrance and smirked as Mitaka let out a soft moan. It did not take long to have Mitaka relaxed, and Hux entered him slowly. Mitaka pushed back against Hux and sighed.

Hux leaned forwards, wondering whether or not Mitaka would support much of his weight. But Mitaka seemed unaffected by Hux’s bodyweight: his arms and legs did not even touch the grey bedspread on his bunk — they seemed held out from his body and immobile.  
“Uh, Kylo?” said Hux with a frown. “Are you—“  
“Yes. Is this what you wanted, Doph?”  
In reply, Mitaka dropped his head and sucked the head of Ren’s cock into his mouth.

Mitaka couldn’t move. He did not want to, so comfortably restrained by invisible forces. Mitaka floated, supported above one lover and below the other: Hux’s cock thrusting in his arse and sending tendrils of tingling pleasure through his core, Ren’s huge, hard cock stopping his moans, Ren’s soft tongue and firm lips working on bringing him off deliciously slowly.

It was almost unbearable.

Almost. Hux sped up and thrust harder, building his own pleasure, and Ren eased Mitaka lower, reaching his mouth around almost his entire shaft. Mitaka moaned around Ren’s cock and Ren thrust up just slightly, hands coming down to support Mitaka’s face. Hux drove harder and faster still, and the closer he got to his own orgasm the more vocal he became, until he was grunting aloud with every roll of his hips. Ren moaned around Mitaka’s cock as his own pleasure diffused through his groin and reached for his brain. He only held it in check long enough to hear Hux come and feel Mitaka’s cock twitch and pulse in his mouth, warm salt on his tongue. He swallowed and laughed as Hux collapsed onto Mitaka and the pair of them crashed down onto him as he released Mitaka.

Mitaka’s mouth found the head of Ren’s cock again, and his hand clasped the shaft, but Ren tapped his side and said, ”Aah! Get off! Both of you!”  
Hux stepped down and Mitaka rolled off, landing on a heap on the floor, where he giggled and stayed. Ren got up, picked up Hux and tipped him onto the bunk with his legs over Ren’s shoulders. Ren grinned.  
“You ready for me, general?”  
“As always,” Hux said, grinning back.

Mitaka watched as Ren felt up Hux’s crack and laughed, twisting and pulling the base of the plug Hux wore. Ren smiled at Mitaka.  
“Lube me. And your fingers. I want you to help get me off.”  
Mitaka smeared a generous quantity of lube onto his hand and slicked Ren’s cock. He watched as Ren entered Hux. Ren waited until Mitaka’s hand was two fingers deep in his arse, fingertips brushing his prostate and making him groan in pleasure, then thrust into Hux at a punishing pace. Hux grasped two handfuls of bedding and cursed loud and free. Ren did not last long. He stilled and flopped forwards over Hux, eyes closed and grinning.

Mitaka went to clean himself up and fetch two washcloths. Hux pushed Ren off, calling him a _kriffing beast,_ but with a smile in his tone, then curled up on Mitaka’s bunk. Ren found space beside him, nuzzling the back of Hux’s neck until Hux swatted him off. Mitaka watched, sighed and turned to find his pyjamas from the piles of clothing on the floor.

“Come here, Doph,” said Hux.  
“It’s fine, there’s no room.” Mitaka shook out his pyjama bottoms and spied his top at the other side of the room.  
“Come here, Doph!” Ren echoed Hux’s command.  
“But there’s— Aaah!”  
Mitaka landed on top of both Ren and Hux, then slid sideways between them. Ren laughed. “My ass is off the bed,” he complained.  
“And I’m squashed against the wall,” replied Hux with some petulance. “I told you we should have used my quarters. My bed is bigger. And you both have to explain to me why I only just found out that you use the force to help you fuck.”  
Mitaka stretched, pushing Hux slightly harder into the cold wall, and nudging Ren a little further off the bunk. He smiled. He felt just fine.


End file.
